


Mafia BO$$

by cutiepie2404



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepie2404/pseuds/cutiepie2404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila Cabello's a classy, elegant lady--as well as a mafia boss. She's the most driven, determined, and harshest mafia leader. Many look up to her. Many are afraid of her. No one dares compete with her. </p><p>Except Ally Hernandez, another Hispanic mafia bo$$. Wealthy, mysterious, and short, Ally steals Camila's customers and fear--and also her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction shows violence and deaths. Be aware.

_The victim was sweating. He ran his fingers through his hair as a large, African American man carried him effortlessly over his shoulder._

_“Please,” He whispered hoarsely. He was putting through many measures, and was tortured. Blood dripped down his nose. He was trembling._

_The large man set the poor boy down, and tied him with a rope. The boy moaned in pain, tears welling in his eyes. He knew not to show pain--that’s what his boss taught him, but it was horrible._

_“Ma’am,” The large man suddenly said, looking into the darkness. The boy snapped his head up._

_Heels clicked on the floor. The smell of strawberries wafted through the air, making his nostrils flare._

_The light flickered on. A slim girl wearing a black dress and stilettos peered up at him. Her long, curly black hair cascaded to her waist, and her lips were a plum purple._

_She smiled at him. Fear entered his body._

_“Austin Mahone,” She whispered._

_“H-How do you know my name?” He said, trying to sound brave, but it came out in a hoarse mumble._

_“I know everything…” She drawled, tracing her finger along Austin’s messy eyebrows._

_“About you.” She finished._

_The mysterious, influential girl looked up at the darker man._

_“Big Rob,” She said. “Please leave us to be. Your money will be on the table.”_

_He nodded, expressionless, and walked out._

_“You’re working for Allyson Hernandez, yes?” She asked, pulling a chair in front of him and sitting down._

_“Y-yes,” He finally admitted, running a tongue over his bloody lip._

_The girl studied him, in almost disgust, then stood up. She brushed invisible dust off her dress, cleared her throat, then bent over, carrying a leather suitcase._

_Even though it was dark, Austin could tell it said CABELLO engraved on it._

_Cabello?_

_“Camilla,” He said suddenly. “Camilla Cabello. The mafia leader.”_

_“It’s Cam **eel** a,” She corrected as she took out a folder from the suitcase. It was a knife. It glinted in the light._

_Austin felt scared. This was it. He was going to die._

_She handed him the folder._

_“I’ll let you go,” She said. Austin’s never felt more relieved in his entire lifetime._

_“But,” She said. “Give this to your ‘ **boss’.** I need her to read it.”_

_Camila stood up, untied him, and pushed him out the door._

_“And,” She whispered in his ear. “Make sure you pronounce my name correctly to her.”_

_With a swift kick to the shin, she shoved him out the warehouse, and shut the door._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is long! And boring, lol. But Ally is brought in. She's a bit OOC (she's really rude) but she's a boss so you know? lol

“Big Rob,” I said, running my fingers through my hair, “Did anyone come in?” 

“No, Cabello.” He answered politely as he dug into his sub. 

I sucked on my bottom lip, sighing. 

“Alright. I’m expecting Allyson Hernandez.” 

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I whirled around, sauntering into my office.

I slid into my leather chair, my heart thumping in my throat. It was a bit odd, and--admittedly--scary that I was being shown up. Someone  dared to step up and rival me. 

Everyone who’s ever done done this has died. Starting out when I took over my father’s business, I was a fearful, shy, nice leader. People took advantage of that. I chewed on my lip. I tried not to think of that time. I was weak. 

After--after  what happened \--I realized the world was cruel. The strong prey on the weak. The evil take advantage of the nice. So I had to become strong. I had to become “evil.” I had to start making sacrifices and start killing people. Death eases those into submission. And when they’re afraid, they won’t try to “overthrow me.” 

Big Rob was the only one I was particularly nice to and fond of. He’s been with my dad, so naturally, he’s been with me since the beginning. 

He’s funny at times, even when he’s torturing my victims. And he’s professional. He never does try out the drugs that we make, and he inspects them thoroughly.

But Allyson Hernandez. She’s so… new. That sounds like a familiar surname, but I’m not sure. I’d have to ask my retired parents to see if they know much on the Hernandez family, if there  was one . 

I wondered what she looked like. In my head, I envisioned her to be brown, maybe tan. Maybe with a cute, tiny bob cut briskly at her ears. Maybe she’s tiny and weak, and she doesn’t know the dangers of competing with me. I smirked once more. 

I had nothing to worry about. She’s probably some tiny girl who wanted to piss off her father, so she entered this business. I could overtake her easily. I wouldn’t need Big Rob to finish her. I’d do it myself. 

A knock came on my door. I looked up quickly, took a gulp of water, and ordered, “Come in!” 

It was Big Rob. He nodded at me. 

“Allyson Hernandez has arrived.” 

*    *    * 

I had ordered Rob to bring her to my office and to tell Lauren to bring me two slices of pizza and a bottle of ice cold water. 

Lauren came in swiftly before Allyson did, and the scent of the delicious, cheesy pizza wafted through the office. My mouth watered. I realized I was so busy making sure work was OK and my competition was delivered to me that I didn’t eat. 

“That Hernandez girl coming?” Lauren asked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Lauren was my cousin. Not by blood, but my father called  her  father family, and I dubbed her as my cousin. Since we were young, we played together  and  knew about our father’s relations to drug business. 

When I took over the mafia, she was one of the first I hired. She was intelligent, wise, quick, and good company.

“Yes, but I’m not worried. I’ll finish her off by the end of today. I just need to know how she works, how big her produce is, and we’ll swiftly tear it down. With no leader, what’ll the followers do?”

Lauren was quiet for a moment.

“Then  they’ll take over, and it’ll keep happening. It’s not a good idea.” 

I waved my hand at her. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Camila. Maybe you should ask your father--”

“I’ve done this  before.  What, you think I’m rusty? I can’t do it because she’s a girl?” 

“No. It’s not that. It’s just… I think--I’m pretty sure the Hernandez family sounds familiar. In fact--” She was just about to launch into a discussion when there was a knock out the door. She looked up, her dark eyebrows furrowing. 

“I’ll tell you later.” She quickly said and walked off. 

I wasn’t interested in hearing her discussion about her suspicions about the Hernandez family.

The door opened and Big Rob came in. 

“Where--?” 

Suddenly, an extremely tiny, rather  beautiful  girl walked forward, her high stilettos still making her seem short. Her hair was an infusion of brown and dark blonde. It fell in curls. The smell of cranberry and vanilla flew in the air, suspiciously coming from the beautiful girl. 

She  was Allyson? She looked unfamiliar. Her brows were drawn together in an amused expression. A smile lingered on her brown face. She was impossibly gorgeous. 

“Karla Camila Cabello,” Allyson drawled through her pink, glossy lips. “Leader of the biggest drug cartel in Arizona, California, and heading towards Florida. Took over her father’s business after something--er,  terrible \--happened to him. And tortured my fellow guard, Mr. Mahone, leaving him with watery knees, broken nose, and blue eye…” 

She smiled at me. Anger was nowhere found in her voice or face. My fingers lingered on my drawer where I kept my gun. Would she try something funny even with Big Rob in the room? She was capable of anything. Her eyes seemed like she could shoot Big Rob and choke me to death, or escape through the window without getting hurt or shot. 

“That is true,” I breathed. I ripped a piece of my pizza, popping it in my mouth.

“But what I want to know is about  you.  Answer truthfully, or we’ll pull your fingernails off as a method of torture.” I smiled at her, poison dripping my voice. 

Allyson glowered into my brown eyes. 

“Seems fair,” She told me. 

“Who are you? Who do you work for?” 

She smiled. 

“I’m Allyson Brooke Hernandez. And I work for myself.” 

“Liar,” I said. 

“Oh, it’s true, Cabello. You’re not the only female mafia boss here. Don’t be surprised. I control over Florida,  Georgia,  and, half of Texas.” 

Lies. They were all lies. How’d I not know that there was a rival controlling two and a half states?  How’d she work so quietly? 

As if reading my mind, she continued. 

“I had help from--ah--some of my family. We had to overthrow a few people, but that’s it.” 

My palms were sweating. This was the real deal. 

“I need you to  stop it,” I said, regaining my composure. She eyed me. 

“I don’t think so,” She said before I could continue. “I’m going to continue controlling the states. The southern states.” 

I felt like I was back when I first started ruling this business; where people took advantage of me. When I was weak. 

I slammed my fist down. She jumped. I smirked at her crack. 

“No.” I said. “You will stop. Or I’ll hunt  you down, and kill you. ” 

She blinked quickly.

“Don’t try,” I whispered. “If you even try… I’ll destroy everything you love.” 

Her lips parted, then closed. 

“No,” She said slowly, rising. 

“It was nice doing business with you,” She added curtly. She held out her hand, and I shook it, writhing in anger. She rebuffed me. She said  no.  Like she knew she was untouchable. I almost choked. 

She whirled around, moving past Big Rob, out the door. 

Despite my anger, I noticed something. 

She had soft hands. And she smelled good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and boring, but I needed a boring chapter to prepare for the next one. The next one will be in, of course, Mila's POV. 
> 
> And I do mention Michael Clifford. He and "Ms. Cabello" has a quick, short fling before... well, you'll see. c:

My mouth twisted into a smile as I let the water splash to my hair. I was alone, in my luxurious apartment.

I was always alone.

I had a fling with this great Australian lad, Michael Clifford, with vibrant hair colors and pale skin. But when he ventured over and found out my work--he disappeared.

I sort of miss him. And my heart turned bitter and froze up when I had to kill him. But I knew he wouldn’t keep quiet.

All those years of rebuilding my father’s mafia, brick-by-brick would’ve collapsed.

I missed being cuddled at night. I missed someone twirling my hair around their finger, their lips on my ear. I miss feeling warm and fuzzy when I thought of him. Now, I’m alone. And I’ll never date someone, because I know it’ll all end once they find out. And I’ll have to pull the trigger and kill them.

Tears stung my eyes. I quickly finished off in the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair.

Thoughts of Ally slipped to my mind.

Why didn’t I kill her when she left? I had my gun near me. I had Big Rob near me. Why did I let her slip my grasp? I could’ve killed her, right then and there.

I bit my lip, shaking my head.

A knock came on my door. Startled, I wonder if it was the rich Indian creep who always knocked on my door to greet me, when he’s really staring at my boobs.

I rolled my eyes, wrapped a towel around my body, and walked over to the door. I swung it open, only to find a postman carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He was struggling under its weight.

I rolled my eyes. _Definitely the Indian guy,_ I thought.

“Thank you,” I said softly.

I grabbed it, my arms shaking. It was heavy. Setting it down on the floor, I realized the postman was still there.

“Here,” He said, giving me another basket. I frowned.

“Who’s it from?”

He tilted his head to read something from the basket.

“Allyson Hernandez,” He said, nodded to me, then shut the door. My hands trembled, but I didn’t dare say anything.

I found a tiny card concealed inside the bouquet of carnations, milk white roses, and bubblegum pink tulips.

_**Ms. Cabello,** _

__

_**I’d like to have a chat with you. Would you enjoy paying me a visit to my house? It’s about business. Come over on Saturday, six PM.** _

__

_**Thanks,** _

_**Allyson Hernandez.** _

My blood went cold. Oh, shit. She wants _me?_ To come over to her house? WIll she kill me, right then and there?

I reached inside the basket, past brownies, cookies, and muffins, and found another card.

**_Oh, and do please leave your buff bodyguard. I won’t harm you._ **

__

I moved a clump of wet hair away from my face, licking my lips.

I would be visiting Allyson Hernandez, possibly another dangerous mafia BO$$, in about two days.

_**Shit.** _

__****  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like one curse word, but it's a bit vulgar, so be ware.
> 
> Also, for Ally's outfit, I envisioned the 2014 RDMAs outfit if that's helpful.
> 
> For Camila's outfit, I envisioned any of her black outfits in the BO$$ music video.

I slid my feet into my boots and pursed my bright red lips. I tried to keep calm, but it was hard if I didn’t even know why I was nervous.

Why was I scared of a tiny girl like Allyson? Sure, she was pretty, and mysterious--but there’s something else about her. _It’s like she’s familiar._

I smoothed my curls, letting them fall to my ribs. It was odd, though. No one has ever seen her. I don’t even think Lauren has, and she knows practically everyone.

I’ve got to ask her soon, I decided.

I looped my arm around an expensive Gucci bag and slipped my pepper spray in there. You could never be too careful looming around in the streets with pervy, leering men lurking around. Not that I couldn’t handle them.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, suddenly feeling self conscious.

I cleared my throat and slipped out the door.

A flash of blue appeared before my eyes, and I spotted the Indian guy, who was clearly obsessed with me, smiling. He slipped off his sunglasses, (though it was night) and smoothed a curl from my eye.

“Camilla,” He drawled. “You look rather ravishing. Where’re you going? On a date?”

“No,” I quickly dismissed as I pressed the _**down** _ button on the elevator.

“Well, that’s splendid. I’m just about to leave and was wondering if you’d want to go on a date with me,” He replied confidently.

I tried to conceal my disgust as I slipped inside the elevator, my heels clicking. He followed me in.

He placed a finger on my shoulder, and I cringed.

“Oh,” I said softly. “I’d rather not. You see, _I_ don’t go out with disgusting men like _you_. Women, in general, rather wouldn’t even consider talking to you because you’re a disgusting, perving, _idiot_ , who only cares about getting pussy.”

His face was priceless. He seemed embarrassed, annoyed, angry, and disappointed. My heel met his foot, and he yelped in pain.

I grabbed his collar, bringing his face closer to mine. I could smell his breath.

“ _Don’t_ ever harass me,” I whispered to him and released him as soon as the elevator opened. Smoothing my dress, I stepped out, leaving him crumpled to the ground. I popped an Altoid in my mouth and walked out the luxurious apartment complex.

*   *   *

My car pulled up to Ally’s supposed house. It was huge. My jaw dropped as I pulled up to the driveway. I mean, it wasn’t a mansion, but it might as well be.

I cleared my throat as I stepped out the car. My legs were shaking. I slipped my gun into coat pocket, slipped on my coat, and slowly strolled to the double doors. I was almost afraid to ring the doorbell. Would I be shot in the face as soon as the doors opened? Would I suffer from a broken nose from Allyson’s punch?

_I should’ve brought someone. Why didn’t I bring Big Rob, or at least Lauren?_

I couldn’t do this. I whirled around, about to walk off, when the door opened. My heart stopped, and I jumped. I whipped around, and saw Allyson smiling at me.

My throat went dry. I surveyed her slowly, frozen.

Her white dress hugged her curvy body. Her light brown hair was curled and tossed over her shoulder, and her lips looked pink and soft.

“Are you just going to stand here? Or are you going to come in?” She purred. As if I were hypnotized, I walked over and inside her large house, ignoring the gnawing thought in my mind.

This is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

I chewed on my red lips as I sat down on a dining seat. The smell of food wafted through the air, making my mouth water and stomach growl.

Allyson tossed her curls over her shoulder and brandished a tall bottle of wine. She poured it into my wine glass. It clopped around, appearing as blood.

Allyson pursed her lips and took out a spoon, scooping up lamb and putting it into my plate.

“I could serve myself, thanks,” I murmured, and took the spoon from her hand. My fingers brushed over her soft hands. She smelled like vanilla pudding--which was a good thing.

Allyson sat down in her seat.

“So, Camila. Why are you considering terminating me?”

I froze and glanced at her.

“Who said I was?” I asked her carefully, moving a curl out my brown eyes and scooped up a glob of mashed potatoes. “I’m just doing my job. Getting rid of the enemy.”

A purr came from her throat and I twitched my eye.

“Camila, you know,” She said, tilting her head, sipping her wine glass. “I was considering working with you. You’re obviously an intelligent, strong female leader. But now… you thought of _killing_ me.” She pouted.

“I’m not falling for your shit, Allyson. I know you brought me here to kill you, and I’m not going to back off,” I growled.

Allyson silently took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and lamb and chewed thoughtfully.

“I’m not going to kill you,” She said, gesturing her fork at me. She took another gulp of her wine glass and cut off a piece of green peas.

“Have you ever dated someone in this business?” She asked me randomly.

“W-What?” I sputtered, squinting at her. “Are you--I’m not gay!”

“I never said if you dated a _female_ , Cabello. But have you?”

Thoughts back to Michael wandered back to my mind. I felt like puking. I stared numbly at the smoke lacing together, twirling through the air from the heat of the food.

“No,” I mumbled softly. “I haven’t.”

I felt something touch my ankle. Perplexed, I looked down and saw Allyson’s legs lacing around mine.

_Is Ally… gay? Does she like me? Is she planning to date me?_ I finished off my wine and quickly stood up.

“I--I gotta go.” I mumbled.

Allyson stood up.

“Let me walk you out,” She offered.

“No,” I mumbled quickly, “I’m in a rush to--to meet my boyfriend.”

I was lying, of course. But I was nervous around Ally now, now that she was--er--flirting with me. I tucked a curl behind my ear.

“Boyfriend, huh?” She said.

“Yeah,” I said, shrugging on my coat.

Ally placed her soft hands around my hand.

“Let me go,” I growled. _**“Now.”**_

Ally had amazing force and strength for such a tiny girl. She spun me around. We were near the same height, with me being only an inch or a two taller than her.

She caressed my chin, peering at me with those mesmerizing big eyes.

_“I want you.”_ She whispered in my ear.


End file.
